The Story of BrambleClan- The Darkness Returns
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: Before you read the story- BrambleClan in place of ThunderClan, SandClan for WindClan, MistClan for ShadowClan and WaterClan for RiverClan. Moonshadow is a warrior in BrambleClan. Frostflower is a queen, and Nighthawk is BrambleClan's medicine cat apprentice. And when an adopted kit dies, these three are pulled into a battle for the Clans- the Three are back. *No Firestar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Frostflower was surrounded by dark cats with eyes as red as blood, one of them pounced at her and she awoke with a snap. "Bad dream?" came the voice of Shadesplash. "Yes." she answered shakily. "Palestar wants you, Icewater, and I to go on a patrol together," she told her.

"Ok." She padded out of the warriors den, grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and ate quickly. Frostflower went to join Icewater and Shadesplash.

The scent of a thrush filled her nose. She was about to pounce when a cry pierced the air. "HELP! HELP!" "What was that?" she asked, suddenly forgetting to hunt. "I don't know." Icerock said. They followed the sound swiftly and came to a fox den. Another cry pierced the air and a small kit ran out followed by a fully grown fox with snapping jaws!

(Changing Point of View)

Nighthawk

Nighthawk yawned and stretched. Her eyes flew open at the sound of a kits mewling. _Great StarClan,_ she thought. _The kits seem to be hurting themselves every day now__. _With a small wail Cloudkit tumbled into the Medicine den holding his paw up. "A thorn got stuck in it!" he whimpered. She peered at the wound. The thorn wasn't very sharp, but enough to hurt a kit.

The blood had clotted and pus seeped out. Nighthawk gripped the thorn and pulled hard. With a spurt of blood it flew out. She heard Cloudkit wince. "There you go," she said, licking his paw soothingly. She smeared a marigold poultice on his pad. "Ok, off you go then. Rest for today and no rambunctious playing with Owlkit. If you have trouble sleeping come get me or Darktail."

"Thanks," said Cloudkit, padding away.

(Changing Point of View)

Frostflower

Shadesplash sank her teeth into the fox's tail, Icewater yowling a battle cry as he jumped onto the fox's back, ripping its fur with his claws. Frostflower bared her teeth, hissing. She slashed at the fox's leg, and blood splashed out. The fox yelped in pain as Icewater churned his hind paws against the fox's spine, and the other two she-cats lashed out with their claws. The fox howled, backing away, and fled, trampling into the bushes. The warriors turned to the kit. It was black with a white spot near her eye.

"What's your name?" asked Frostflower.

"I don't know," said the kit sadly. "My mother abandoned me before giving me a name."

"Let's take her to Palestar," suggested Shadesplash. "She'll love BrambleClan."

Frostflower picked the kit up in her jaws and carried her back to camp. The only problem was, SHE WOULDN'T SHUT UP.

"Where are we? Who are you? Where are we going? Do you have Twolegs? Do you hunt? Will I get to catch a rabbit?"

"BrambleClan territory, BrambleClan warriors, BrambleClan camp, no, yes, probably when you're older." Icewater looked amused.

Frostflower carried the kit to Palestar's den. "Who's this?" The BrambleClan leader asked.

"We rescued her from a fox den. Her mother abandoned her before she was given a name," she answered.

"She will grow into a fine warrior," began Palestar kindly. "Now all we need is someone to take care of her."

Frostflower had always wanted a kit to take care of. _Maybe this is my chance!_ she thought. "I will," she said bravely. "Come along..." she began, trying to think of a name. "Sunkit."

(Changing Point of View)

Moonshadow

Moonshadow bounded inside the camp with a rabbit swinging from her jaws. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and set her rabbit down, marveling at the hunting patrol's catch. The prey was running well this newleaf and everyone was well fed- the pile was bigger than she had seen it in moons after the hardship of leaf-bare. A fresh plump mouse was lying in front of her white paws. The black-striped warrior picked it up and sat under the shade of a willow tree.

Her mouth felt warm as she bit into the fresh juicy mouse. She watched with amusement as the kits play-fought outside the nursery with each other. Moonshadow couldn't help but notice there was an unfamilar looking kit among them. Curious, she walked over to the black bundle of fur. "Who are you?" she asked, tipping her head to one side. The small kit looked up. It had a small white patch around it's eye. Moonshadow suddenly saw her friend Frostflower bounding toward them. "Her name is Sunkit," she told her, giving the she-kit a swift lick. "We found her in a fox den. She said her mom abandoned her."

"Oh."

The white she-cat leaned forward and said in a whisper so that only Moonshadow could hear, "She doesn't know the warrior code very well, so I'm trying to explain to her. I'm worried that if the rest of clan finds out, they'll think she's not worthy to be a clan cat," Frostflower said worriedly, as if she was the kit's mother.

"Well, good luck with that." Moonshadow said encouragingly.

(Yes, I'm Changing Point of View. AGAIN.)

Nighthawk

Nighthawk bounded to the huddle of cats near the nursery. There was a little kit in the center. "What's going on?" she asked, confused. A white she-cat turned around. It was Frostflower. "It's a kit," she explained. "Abandoned, and now she's been named Sunkit."

"Kits! You can play with your new denmate later! Now shoo!" The medicine cat apprentice frowned at the kit. It was bedraggled and thin. "Is it injured?" She asked. "Let me examine it."

Nighthawk pushed forward, and almost instantly she spotted a rat bite near her spine. She grabbed some burdock, horsetail, and poppy seeds and began to treat Sunkit. "There, don't worry. You're fine now," Nighthawk murmured.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" asked a warrior. "She was talking just earlier!"

Nighthawk didn't listen. She was looking at the sky. "Beware," whispered a voice in her head. The clouds shifted... a new kit-shaped cloud appeared. It bounced around, then fell, tumbling down into darkness. The medicine cat heard something drop. She spun around, and saw Sunkit lying on the ground with her eyes closed. The clouds had shaped what actually happened!

Frostflower gasped in horror. Cries of fear echoed in Nighthawk's ears. "Beware," the voice whispered again. "Nothing is safe."

The shocked voices of the Clan rang in her ears. "Was it a sign from StarClan?" Some cat cried.

"Yes," Nighthawk mewed. She stared down at the motionless kit. "We are in more danger than ever before."

(Changing the Point of View!)

Frostflower

"SUNKIT! SUNKIT!" Frostflower pushed past Nighthawk and leaned over her foster kit. "Sunkit, please wake up!" she panted. The small kit blinked open her eyes. They were wide with fear. "W-what happened?" Sunkit whimpered, shaking.

"I don't know, but it's okay, I cured you. Well... kinda." Rage burned through Frostflower. She whisked around. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINDA?!" she hissed at the medicine cat apprentice. Though Nighthawk was one of her best friends, she was very angry with her. She wanted Sunkit to be fully cured and now Nighthawk was telling her that she only kind of helped the kit! Why couldn't she at least try to help?

"She'll be fine." Nighthawk stayed calm. "But she will never be fully cured. She'll be weaker than the others."

"I'm sorry Frostflower." Sunkit said as Frostflower looked down, head spinning.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just try to stay safe," mewed Frostflower soothingly. "Wait! What was with the cloud?"

No sooner had she said that when the kit fell limp in her paws. "No..." she gasped, "NO!" she cried.

"I'm sorr-" Nighthawk began, but Frostflower inturrupted her. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? IT WASN'T HER TIME TO DIE!" she yowled, voice trembling with rage. "I liked that kit... and now she's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just try to stay safe," mewed Frostflower soothingly. "Wait! What was with the cloud?" No sooner had she said that when the kit fell limp in her paws. "No..." she gasped. "NO!" "I'm sorr-" Nighthawk began, but Frostflower interrupted her. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? IT WASN'T HER TIME TO DIE!" she yowled, voice trembling with rage. "I liked that kit... and now she's gone."_

Frostflower

Tears in her eyes, she stormed to her den. Her mate, Dusksky, padded in after her. "It's okay," he whispered. "No it's not!" she wailed. "Remember, you'll have kits of your own soon, it'll be all right..." He quietly lay down beside her as the miserable warrior lay down to sleep.

(Changing Point of View)

Nighthawk

Nighthawk wondered why so many cats were angry. She just couldn't concentrate anymore. She fled away from the camp, leaving the cries of the warriors behind. She tore over the terrain. Nighthawk finally stopped, panting, in... Unfamiliar territory. She whirled around, desperately trying to get her bearings. But she couldn't. The very trees seemed to reach out to her, trying to choke Nighthawk. As she flattened herself to the ground, shadows appeared behind her eyes.

_"You won't know us,"_ hissed a voice. _"We have returned. We will destroy you!"_

_"We won't make the same mistakes again."_

_"We are stronger than before. You will only see us when it is too late!" _Then a curl of warmth wrapped around Nighthawk. _They live again, the ones from the legend. They have returned in hate. Warn the Clans, or this could be their destruction. The kit was only the first. I will give you warnings, to let you know. The kit is more important than you think. It will fall to the Dark Forest. _Nighthawk gasped. The Dark Forest! They had returned. The kit? Sunkit! She was important. She could be a warning! The kit in the clouds.. falling, falling... to the claws of the Dark Forest.

Moonshadow

Moonshadow padded over to the warriors' den. She needed Frostflower for the dawn patrol. The warrior prodded the frost colored she-cat with one paw. "Hi Frostflower," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "I need you for the dawn patrol."

"I don't want to go on the dawn patrol," Frostflower growled crossly.

"Frostflower, you've grieved for days, it's time for you to stop. I liked Sunkit too, she was very talkative and-"

"Is this supposed to help?" Frostflower snapped, interrupting her.

"What I meant was... I miss the old you. You have to forgive Nighthawk, she can't heal everything. Besides this is one of the last times we can hang out together before your kitting." Frostflower was one of her good friends, she wanted to help her feel better after the death of Sunkit. "Fine." Frostflower hissed, then jumped to her feet. They padded side by side out of the den. They were patrolling the MistClan border when she picked up a scent leading straight to the camp. It smelled like a whole clan. "Frostflower, do you smell that?"

"Great StarClan!" Hazelpaw, who was on the patrol, gasped. "We have to warn the clan," cried Frostflower. They raced to the camp as fast as they could.

_Hopefully we'll get there in time, _Moonshadow thought.

Just as Moonshadow thought her paws were going to fall off, they made it straight through the camp entrance. "MistClan is attaking our camp!" she yowled. At that same moment MistClan scent flooded over her. She turned and saw a knot of MistClan warriors charging through the thorn tunnel and into the camp!

She heard the first battle yowl from Rainfall, the MistClan deputy, and the fighting began. Claws flashed, teeth snapped. Cats wailed in pain. "Frostflower, we have to guard the nursery. Skykit and Owlkit are only two moons old!"

Together they ran through the tangle of teeth and claws. Darktail ran over with a bundle of herbs as Quickpaw got a nasty scratch from a MistClan warrior. She saw Dusksky bite Rainfall on the hind leg. Featherpool yowled a vicious battle cry as she churned her paws against Silvermask's spine. Coldstorm arched his back, hissing at Viperfur. "Don't forget I'm expecting kits, this could be dangerous for them." said Frostflower.

"You're right! Get into the nursery, it will be safe in there. Only fight if you really, really, REALLY have to," Moonshadow answered. "Will Dusksky be okay? " murmured Frostflower, looking out into the camp at her mate. "I promise he will be, now go," Moonshadow comforted her as she raced through the ferns and brambles of the nursery, back into the fight.

(Changing Point of View)

Skysong

Skysong pounded past the fighting cats, searching for her two littermates: Moonshadow and Featherpool. "Where could they be?" she asked herself worriedly. Pain shot through her unexpectedly, as claws raked down her flank. She turned to face her attacker. It was a muscular blue-gray tom, his eyes glowing with hostility. "Rainfall," Skysong snarled. The MistClan deputy lunged.

Skysong rolled over on her back and scraped at his soft belly fur. Howling with rage he pounced again, but this time Skysong wasn't ready. He knocked her straight off her paws and opened his jaws to bite. She couldn't believe he was going to kill!

His teeth met her neck and... There was a flash of gray and white and Rowanclaw was thrust backward hard, allowing Skysong to get up. Moonshadow and Featherpool! "I was so worried about you guys!" Skysong panted. "Don't worry, we're fine." Featherpool purred, laying her tail tip on her shoulder. "Featherpool was so scared she nearly fainted," Moonshadow teased. Featherpool shifted her paws with embaressment.

Together they laughed, leaving the battle cries of warriors behind. The reunion was broken up as Rainfall came back to consciousness, and leaped on Moonshadow, bowling her over. Skysong and her sister raced to the rescue. They bit down on his tail and raked their claws down his back. He yowled with pain and rage. The MistClan deputy raised his hackles, about to strike. But he suddenly stopped abruptly, his eyes round with fear.

Everything was quiet. At first Skysong thought MistClan had left but she still saw all of their warriors. Then she realized why every cat was so still and quiet. Endless darkness was stretching across the clearing. Large shadows of cats were in the air. They started speaking in dark echoey voices. "We have returned stronger and we will destroy all of you. All of you will be killed." The shadows blew toward Moonshadow and swiftly swept straight through Moonshadow. She dropped motionless to the ground, eyes closing as she jerked repeatedly.

"MOONSHADOW!" Featherpool and Skysong yowled at the same time. Silver light suddenly burst through the camp at the shadows, and the darkness disappeared with a snarl. A shape appeared like a kit and Skysong realized it was Sunkit. "Sunkit!" she heard Frostflower gasp. "You're back!" Sunkit started to speak. "_Darkness will draw the end of the stars but four glimmers of light will arise and brighten the darkness forever."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Silver light suddenly burst through the camp at the shadows, and the darkness disappeared with a snarl. A shape appeared like a kit and Skysong realized it was Sunkit. "Sunkit!" she heard Frostflower gasp. "You're back!" Sunkit started to speak. "Darkness will draw the end of the stars but four glimmers of light will arise and brighten the darkness forever."_

Skysong

Skysong couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Moonshadow,(who was in the medicine den with Darktail trying to heal her after the accident with the shadowy cats) and the words still remained in her head: _Darkness draws the end of the stars but four glimmers of light will arrise and stop the darkness_ _forever_.

What was that supposed to mean?

The troubled warrior fell asleep and sleep and dreams overtook her. She appeared in a green clearing, with flowers bursting from the ground and the moon gleaming above. The shriek of a hawk shattered the night air.

A shadow appeared over the moon, a hawk soared overhead and frost started to fall, covering every flower.

"What in StarClan? It's greenleaf!" Skysong whispered to herself. _Wait! It could be a sign!_ she thought. "There's a shadow over the moon, a hawk flying through the night and frost falling down on every flower. Could it mean... Moonshadow, Frostflower and Nighthawk?!"

Frostflower

In her dream, instead of seeing cats with dark pelts and cold, red eyes, she saw cats with starry pelts and kind eyes. Frost glimmered at their paws and silver radiance surrounded them. StarClan. Frostflower squinted, trying to spot Sunkit, but the little cat wasn't there.

"I'm sorry about Sunkit, Frostflower," murmured a voice. She turned around and saw her mother, Forestleaf, who had died in a dog attack. "But we've decided to give her a new life... It wasn't Sunkit's time to die, it wasn't fate, it was Dark Forest cats."

Frostflower blinked in confusion. "I thought they were defeated by Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing." She remembered the legend, of how the ThunderClan leader had sacrificed his last life to save his Clan. "They're back," said Forestleaf. "And worse than ever."

"How can you give Sunkit a new life?" Frostflower asked to change the subject. Forestleaf gently touched her head, joy gleaming in her eyes. "Frostflower... You're going to have kits."

Featherpool

Featherpool waited anxiously outside the medicine den with Skysong, Frostflower and the rest of the padded out. The eyes of the medicine cat were haunted and red with the evidence of sleepless nights.

"Well?" asked Palestar.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Darktail. "But it's too late. Moonshadow is going to StarClan. She is awake, but she will die."

"NO!" Featherpool yowled. "No!" Darktail shook his head. "She's awake. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes I would," whispered Skysong sadly. "But... she didn't deserve to die..."

Featherpool, Skysong and Frostflower pushed their way into the medicine den. "I'm sorry," said Moonshadow quietly, "But I'm going to StarClan. I love you. Say goodbye to Nighthawk for me." Frostflower nuzzled her friend's flank, and Skysong, eyes filled with grief, said, "We understand Moonshadow... It's all right. I love you too."

Featherpool's eyes clouded with tears. "I'll say goodbye to Nighthawk for you."

Then a burst of light filled the den. Featherpool reared back. When the light vanished, Sunkit stood in the den, eyes glowing. "Sunkit!" cried Frostflower. Sunkit glanced down at Moonshadow, her tiny eyes filling with sadness.

"Can you heal her?" asked Skysong, latching on to one last hope.

"Maybe," said Sunkit doubtfully. She pressed her muzzle into Moonshadow's fur. The warrior began to glow blue. The cats' hearts filled with hope. Then the blue glow faded. Moonshadow coughed, gave her sisters a final look, full of misery, and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," wailed Sunkit. "But I'm not fully trained yet." Frostflower gave the kit a lick. "It's all right Sunkit... I know you tried your best."

As the cats prepared to drag the fallen warrior into the clearing, she began glowing again. Then her head snapped up, and she opened her eyes. Featherpool let out a joyous purr and licked Moonshadow. "You're back Moonshadow!"

Skysong turned to the kit. "Thank you so much Sunkit! BrambleClan honors you." Warmth spread over Featherpool asFrostflower and Skysong pressed against her.

"W-what happened?" asked Moonshadow. "It was all dark..."

Frostflower purred. "You died, and Sunkit brought you back with StarClan's powers. Oh Sunkit! Thank you so much! And anyway... what was that prophecy about?" But Sunkit was already fading away.  
>As the three excited she-cats burst into the clearing, yowling the news at the top of their lungs, another black she-cat darted into the clearing. She was a different kind of excited. Nighthawk had returned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_As the three excited she-cats burst into the clearing, yowling the news at the top of their lungs, another black she-cat darted into the clearing. She was a different kind of excited. Nighthawk had returned._

Frostflower

Frostflower waved at Nighthawk with her tail. For some reason, Nighthawk looked so terrified that her face was twisted.

"Moonshadow, I need to tell you something. In private." They padded over to the edge of camp. "Look," she said. "Last night I dreamed with StarClan. Forestleaf told me they would gave Sunkit a new life, that she'd be reborn as one of my kits."

Moonshadow purred. "You only knew that now? We knew you were expecting a whole moon ago, Frostflower!"

Frostflower purred back, but it turned into a strangled yelp. Pain shot through her belly.

"My kits! They're coming!"

Moonshadow

Nighthawk bounded over, ignoring the clamor in the camp. "Moonshadow, get Dusksky and Darktail now! And I really do mean NOW. Morningbreeze! Get raspberry leaves, you know what they look like!"

Nighthawk grabbed Frostflower's scruff and began dragging her to the nursery.

Moonshadow raced to Dusksky's den. She didn't have to say anything before Dusksky was on his paws and charging out the den.

Well, it was obvious. Frostflower was wailing so loudly that the Dark Forest woke up. Literally, Tigerstar was fighting and he heard it.

Inside the nursery, Moonshadow smelled blood. And milk. And kits. And fear.

And even more blood.

Nighthawk was crouched beside the wailing queen, her green eyes glowing with urgency.

"Darktail!" she hissed at Morningbreeze, who dropped the leaves beside her. The she-cat whipped around and ran off.

She grabbed a leaf and shoved it at Moonshadow. "Chew it!" She spun her head to face Dusksky. "Find a stick for her to bite. Now! Four kits are tough."

Nighthawk stroked Frostflower's belly. The white warrior yowled again, and her belly spasmed. A white kit just like her slid out, wet and its fur all clumped up.

"A she-kit!" purred Dusksky as he gave Frostflower the stick. Moonshadow spat out the pulp and Nighthawk forced it into Frostflower's mouth. She swallowed, and the stick cracked as a small gray she-kit slid out.

"Lick the kits, Dusksky!" snapped Nighthawk.

Darktail raced into the den. He nodded approvingly at Nighthawk, took the rest of the raspberry leaves from Moonshadow, and chewed while Moonshadow bent her head to lick the white kit.

"Hang on, Frostflower, nearly there," muttered Nighthawk. The medicine cat apprentice tilted her head. "Uh-oh."

Moonshadow admired the way her friend stayed calm even in this situation. She was pretty sure the Dusksky was hyperventilating.

Frostflower shrieked as the largest kit so far pushed its way out.

And got stuck.

"StarClan!" cursed Darktail. He gave Frostflower's belly a push. A speckled brown tom slid out and he spat the pulp onto the floor. He picked up the brown kit.

Nighthawk pushed more of the pulp into Frostflower's mouth, and gently murmured, "Nearly there... Hang on!"

This time, it was a long wait. Dusksky hissed, "Are we done?"

"Kits take their time," answered Nighthawk, voice calm. But there was a glint of worry in her eyes.

And finally came another she-kit, but this time black with a white spot.

Sunkit.

Frostflower purred. "What should we name them?"

Dusksky licked Sunkit. "We all know Sunkit. I think we should name the white one Snowkit. She looks just like you!"

Moonshadow nodded and Frostflower smiled. "The brown one is Leafkit. And I'll name the gray one Moonkit, after you, Moonshadow!"

Nighthawk made a hurt look. "Wow, ignore me, will you?"

Darktail laughed. "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

Then Nighthawk looked up, her eyes flickering. She opened her mouth, and poured out everything that had happened when she bolted.

"We already knew it was returning. "You won't believe what you missed," Moonshadow told Nighthawk.

"What?" she demanded. "Do you think we should tell her?" Moonshadow asked Frostflower, who was licking her kits.

"She's the medicine cat apprentice, I think she deserves to know," answered Frostflower. Moonshadow took a deep breath and spilled her guts. Nighthawk's eyes were rapidly getting bigger. "So you died?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What's this prophecy everyone is talking about? I was gone for the entire battle you know."

"Oh right. I was watching the shadowy cats and one swept over to me and went straight through me! Pain shot through my body. I felt as if claws were tearing me to shreds. I realized that the shadowy cat, who looked like the legendary warrior named Tigerstar, was clawing me to death. I suddenly felt dizzy as if I lost a lot of blood and dropped to the ground- "

"Can we just get to the prophecy part, all your talking about is your death." Nighthawk interrupted.

"Hold on I'm getting to it," Moonshadow replied impatiently. "And I was plunged into darkness. Just as I thought I was going to join StarClan I was blinded by light and I heard very faintly in the clearing a tiny voice speaking to the rest of the clan. _Darkness will draw the end of the stars but four glimmers of light will arise and brighten the darkness forever._"

"Ohh," said Nighthawk. "Well, we can't just stand here! Everyone knows... right?"

"Yup."

Nighthawk

Nighthawk ran out into the clearing and immediately another vision swamped her. _Not again!_ she wanted to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Nighthawk ran out into the clearing and immediately another vision swamped her. Not again! she wanted to scream._

Nighthawk

Dark shapes blurred in front of Nighthawk. As they began to attack, gleaming shapes appeared. They took down the dark shapes. As the dark shapes were struck down, Nighthawk began to realize that she was seeing StarClan and the Dark Forest.

"My child," whispered a voice, "You will carry our messages. For now, the message for you... the Dark Forest is back and the Clans need heroes like the Four back in the first war. The fiercest fighter, the most insightful cat, the warner. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing. There is no Firestar this time, for he was one and only. Three in BrambleClan will be gifted. You are one... with Jayfeather's abilities. You will be able to seek out the traitors and hopefully turn them back. You, this time, have mind powers as well. As for the other two.. you must seek them out yourself. Remember, you can see dreams and thoughts now, but it comes with a burden. The pain of others will be clear to you too. The others... We will visit them, send them messages. They will speak to you. The fighter, the warner. Find those two.. and do not forget the weight of your burden! Have faith, new hero, representer of Jayfeather."

The image faded. Nighthawk was back in the clearing. Moonshadow stared at her anxiously. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But there's something you need to know. StarClan told me there are three cats in BrambleClan with the gifts of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. I'm Jayfeather, but I have no idea about the others."

Moonshadow's eyes widened. "You mean... you can read minds and see into dreams? Wow. I never though you could."

"Moonshadow! This is really serious! We have to tell Darktail and the leader now! I'm an apprentice still!"

Skysong

There was a squirrel crouched on a tree root. Skysong took one light step at a time, and pounced, killing it with a swift bite. _Frostflower must be hungry after her kitting. _she thought. She picked it up and padded back to camp.

Skysong sqeezed through the thorns and brambles of the nursery. "Hi Frostflower! I brought you some fresh kill," she said when she got inside. She saw Moonshadow sitting beside Frostflower. Nighthawk appeared from the back, with two leaves in her jaws.

"Thanks," Frostflower answered.

"Have you chosen names for them yet?"

"Oh yeah. This is Snowkit," she said uncovering a small bundle of white fur, "and Leafkit, Moonkit, and you know Sunkit," she finished, uncovering three more bundles of fur.

Skysong saw her sister smile when Frostflower said Moonkit. "Thanks for naming one after me," she said, beaming.

"You deserved it. You're a good friend, Moonshadow." Frostflower said smiling too.

Nighthawk made a face.

Skysong was happy that Moonshadow had such good friends but then she realized something. Moonshadow was begining to look quite plump. _Maybe she was eating to much fresh kill, _she thought as the queen started tearing up the squirrel hungrily.

"So Frostflower," Moonshadow began. "You named one of your kits after me, so I'll do the same for you."

Nighthawk purred. "Name one after me, too! I'm hurt! Frostflower!"

"What do yo mean?" Skysong and Frostflower question at the same time, confused, to Moonshadow and Nighthawk.

"Ok..." grinned her sister taking a deep breath. "Guys, I'm expecting kits. Nighthawk knew already."

Skysong felt a rush of excitement she was going to be an aunt!

"With who?" Frostflower said excitedly.

"Stormclaw."

Skysong realized Moonshadow had been hanging out with him alot. She had even caught her nuzzling him!

"That's great!" Skysong said smiling.

"Maybe not," murmured Nighthawk. "They could be a burden. Here. Frostflower. This will help your milk."

At that moment Featherpool burst inside. "I couldn't help but overhear! You're expecting kits?!" she cried while her sister nodded.

"That's awesome! You're gonna be a mother and we'll be kin!"

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak!"

Skysong saw Skykit and Owlkit bouncing up and down. It must be their apprentice ceremony! As she walked to the Highoak she couldn't help but feel excited. Her sister was going to be a mother!

Moonshadow

Moonshadow figeted in her nest. She couldn't help thinking about what Nighthawk had said: _Maybe not. They could be a burden._

Starlight flooded into the den as night fell. She rested her head on her nest and drifted off to sleep. When she opened her eyes she was on the island across the lake. The Great Oak looked silver in the starshine. Suddenly, Moonshadow saw Frostflower sitting beside her.

_Is she having the same dream right now? _she thought. Frostflower looked suprised to see her too. A star that glittered above started to make its way down to the clearing. Moonshadow realized, shocked, that it was Forestleaf, Frostflower's mother. "Frostflower, and Moonshadow," she began in an echoey voice, "We have been waiting for you. You both know that the dark forest is returning."

"Yes we do." Frostflower spoke up. "Nighthawk told us. You told her, right?"

"Then no cat will survive," Forestleaf continued. A rush of fear swept through Moonshadow. Then she calmed herself. _I will do whatever I can to help and fight as hard as I can for my clan even at the cost of my life! _Moonshadow thought bravely.

"Unless..."

_Wait did she just say unless?! _"Three heroes arise," she finished. "You two have been chosen as two of the heroes."

Moonshadow gasped. She was going to take the place of one of the Three! Nighthawk had told her she was Jayfeather, but the young medicine cat was.. well, Moonshadow had hoped secretly...

"As you know, the place of Jayfeather has already been chosen, to Nighthawk. You will take the place of either, Lionblaze or Dovewing." This was so exciting!

"Frostflower, my daughter, you will take the place of Dovewing. Moonshadow, Frostflower's very good friend, you will take the place of Lionblaze."

Moonshadow awoke with a start.

_The Three must come together again._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Frostflower, my daughter, you will take the place of Dovewing. Moonshadow, Frostflower's very good friend, you will take the place of Lionblaze." Moonshadow awoke with a start. _

_The Three must come together again._

Nighthawk

"NIGHTHAWK! NIGHTHAWK!" Nighthawk spotted Moonshadow and Frostflower haring at her.

"The Three! Lionblaze and Dovewing! We got.. we got... Nighthawk! I'm Lionblaze and Frostflower is Dovewing."

"Alright, do you sense anything?" Nighthawk asked Frostflower.

"Oh, well... I can smell two-day-old vole on your breath," she volunteered.

"Not bad," Nighthawk said. "I ate that vole three days ago."

"Well, what am I thinking?" asked Moonshadow.

"You're thinking this is so exciting, who is going to help us this time, and who can be the traitors. Well, I don't think the Dark Forest is training anyone yet. I mean, they were just discovered."

"I won't bet on that," said Frostflower. "I can sense the Dark Forest right now... Oh, no! WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS DUSKSKY DOING THERE?"

"I think that they're starting the training right now," said Moonshadow. "Wait! How am I supposed to save the Clan when I'm expecting kits!"

"Worry about that later."

"Let's have Palestar call a Clan Meeting!"

Frostflower

"Attention Clan," Palestar called. "The Dark Forest has returned. But fear not, three cats have been chosen to take the prophecy cats place. They are Frostflower, Moonshadow and Nighthawk."

There were cheers as the cats yowled the Three's names. "We must prepare," Frostflower called. "Yes!" Nightstar yowled. "Train as hard as possible and we will win!" He leaped down and Rainfall joined him. The cats rushed to them.

"I'm scared," Emeraldkit whispered.

"It'll be okay," Frostflower assured them. But she wasn't so sure herself.

Nighthawk

Nighthawk padded over to Frostflower, who was sitting and watching her kits play, and Moonshadow, slumped on the ground with her belly swelling.

_I'm not sure about this,_ thought Nighthawk. _The first Four except Firestar did not have distractions like kits and mates to detain them. But now the fighter and the warner are temporarily out of action, busy with the kits. What can we do?_

"What is it?" Moonshadow asked. She must have seen the doubt on Nighthawk's face.

"I'm just..." The medicine cat apprentice hesitated. How could she say this? "Well, I'm just worried that the kits will be a bit of a distraction."

"Oh, nonsense," chided Frostflower. "They are a gift! Besides, the first Dark Forest attack took a long time. I'm sure both mine and Moonshadow's kits will be apprentices by then, fierce and wily."

"Yes, but they'll still be your offspring..."

"Don't worry, they aren't your kits! Root out the traitors and leave the actual paw-to-paw action to us." Nighthawk knew her friend was lying, but she wasn't ready for the wave of fear that swept over her as she frowned at Frostflower. She saw the flash of razor-sharp claws tearing the air, white, gleaming teeth slicing down on raw, exposed flesh, blood sputtering out, the cry of terrified kits, the merciless snarl as the kits were slaughtered, the sour scent of fear tainting the air. Nighthawk flinched as an unknown feeling that crashed into her- a wall of motherly ferocity and protectiveness- an emotion that medicine cats and therefore Nighthawk should never feel. The force of anger raged through her and she was left shuddering, on her knees.

"Nighthawk! Are you all right?"

"You can't lie to me, Frostflower. I know you're scared."

Featherpool

Featherpool had watched Nighthawk cry out in pain and fall over, then tell Frostflower she couldn't lie to her.

Was that the Jayfeather abilities kicking in?

She shook her head. Nighthawk was strong. She would be all right.

She padded to the nursery with a mouse gripped in her jaws. Nighthawk padded away unsteadily while Frostflower stared after her, eyes round.

Featherpool was about to give the mouse to Moonshadow when she heard shocked cries coming from the camp entrance. "One second Moonshadow," she said urgently.

"Ok."

She bounded through the thorn tunnel, only to see the limp body of Twilightpaw lying in the grass. She pushed her way to the center of the crowd and looked at her. She was completely still and wasn't breathing. Featherpool knew she was dead. Filled with grief she turned to the Clan. "The Dark Forest has made its first act. We must be prepared for anything now."

Nighthawk

Frostflower fell to the ground with a yelp, clutching her ears and gasping for breath. "What is it?" cried Nighthawk as she raced over with Moonshadow. "I'm sensing something," rasped Frostflower. "Terrible pain..."

Nighthawk reached into Frostflower's mind and braced herself as an explosion of pain swept over her. The cry of a terrified cat. The snap and crack of bones. _Twilightpaw... _The name rang through Nighthawk's thoughts. She pulled back. "Something has happened to Twilightpaw," she shouted, running for the tunnel.

When she burst through, she spotted Twilightpaw's body lying on the grass. Featherpool was speaking: "...prepared for anything now." Nighthawk ignored her and ran to Twilightpaw. She stroked the dead apprentice's head with a paw. Twilightpaw's neck had been snapped so brutally that it was almost flipped completely over. Blood matted her fur and a wide gash ran from her chin to her tail, and her spine had been sliced.

"The Dark Forest did this," hissed Moonshadow. "I'll tear them to pieces!" As Nighthawk looked up at the enraged mother-to-be, she spotted Moonshadow's claws growing sharper and longer. And her fur was spiking up, turning sharp like icicles, and she was growing bigger.

"Uh, Moonshadow..." she nudged her friend. Nighthawk nodded at her claws.

"Oh."

"THAT turns up and all you have to say is 'oh'?" snapped Nighthawk.

"It must be an extra skill or... something," said Frostflower. Nighthawk turned and softly whispered in Twilightpaw's ear, "You'll be avenged. The Dark Forest will pay for this- don't worry, Twilightpaw." Then the world around her turned black.

Nighthawk padded through a landscape free of life. Except- for that one little shape bounding across the dry dark 'earth' which Nighthawk was standing on. And it also looked like Twilightpaw. She realized this was the void between life and StarClan and Twilightpaw was heading to StarClan. "Twilightpaw," she called out. "Come back. Come back to BrambleClan!" The figure turned. Then she heard Frostflower.

_You sound all weird, said her friend's voice in her- head? Why are you muttering about Twilightpaw? Yes, we all know you're having a vision, there is no lack of them these days._

_How are you speaking to me?_ asked Nighthawk.

_I just reached out my senses to you, then saw this place, then I felt this weird feeling that I could speak to you in my thoughts. And I think I can go where you are, too, but I don't want to do that._

_Yes, that must be it_, Nighthawk responded. _Each of us has a special ability apart from out heroic Three-ish powers. Moonshadow's claws get huge and she turns into a spike-furred giant cat. You can talk to the cats that you are reaching your senses out to and maybe teleport. And- well, if this works, I might be able to possibly bring back the ones that have died but didn't deseve to. Also, StarClan told me I have mental powers._

_Okay, got it._

Then Nighthawk felt herself growing smaller. She was being dragged away! Frostflower's voice was pulling her back. She fought against the vaccum.

_Frostflower, stop thinking! I'm getting dragged away!_

_Alright!_

The pull stopped just as Twilightpaw reached Nighthawk. The apprentice reached out and touched Nighthawk. The medicine cat apprentice closed her eyes and envisioned the camp. She jolted awake and beside her, Twilightpaw's eyes flew open and she gave a sputtering breath.

"You brought her back!" Skysong cannoned into Nighthawk along with Frostflower.

"OW!" yowled Nighthawk.

"You three are more powerful than I realized. You must use the powers for the good of the Clan." Palestar stood above them.

"Yes, Palestar. Let's get Twilightpaw back to the camp and have her healed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"OW!" yowled Nighthawk. "You three are more powerful than I realized. You must use the powers for the good of the Clan." Palestar stood above them. "Yes, Palestar. Let's get Twilightpaw back to the camp and have her healed."_

Moonshadow

The light filtered through the bramble roof as Moonshadow grunted and shifted in her nest.

StarClan- the nursery was stuffed.

There was Blizzardtail with her five/nearly six-moon-old kits Patchkit, Honeykit and Briarkit. And Frostflower with Snowkit, Moonkit, Leafkit and Sunkit.

And now Moonshadow had moved in too. She was really close to having her kits- very close, any day now.

Ugh.

She squirmed in her nest, trying to get some space. Leafkit was wriggling against her side. She nudged him with her nose. "Get up and play with your littermates outside."

Leafkit squeaked, "But it's warm in here."

"Won't be soon," muttered Frostflower blearily. "Leafkit, go and play.""It's good for you," said a brisk voice from the entrance.

Moonshadow squinted up at the dark silhouette of Nighthawk. "Hey. How's Darktail and Blazecry?" It was now leaf-fall, and Blazecry, Mossleaf's mate, had a cough. Darktail had caught whitecough. Nighthawk had taken over the medicine cat duties for now- at least Twilightpaw was back on training. "He's fine," answered Nighthawk. "Leafkit, come on. Playing trains your warrior skills."

"Wanna be a warrior!" he squealed.

"Then go and play," grumbled Frostflower.

He scuttled out. "StarClan, you can't swing a kit in here," muttered Nighthawk. "How's tricks?"

Moonshadow shrugged. "Everything's fine..."

"Did you know that Honeykit, Briarkit and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony is today?" asked Nighthawk suddenly.

Frostflower beamed. "No, but that's great!" It was. Those three were by far the largest and most rambunctious kits in the nursery. It made it almost impossible to get some peace and quiet.

"Need some fresh air," Moonshadow sighed. "Nighthawk, move over."

Nighthawk bounded off. Moonshadow wriggled out and watched Sunkit jump on top of Moonkit. Cloudpaw, recently apprenticed to Littlebird, padded past with moss in his mouth.

Then something disgusting reached her nose. "What the..."

She turned toward the medicine den. Hacking coughs sounded from inside.

Apparently Darktail was more sick than anyone'd thought.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Highoak!"

Patchkit's black and white fur was smooth and glossy. He sat straight, eyes gleaming. Honeykit frisked around beside him, tawny gold pelt glowing in the sun. Briarkit paced beside her brother, ginger fur perfect. Blizzardtail sat proudly beside them. Her mate, Cloudpelt, lifted his chin. Palestar beckoned them forward. "Patchkit!" Patchkit padded forward as Palestar continued. "Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. Your mentor will be Berryfrost."

Berryfrost's green eyes widened with shock. She was a young warrior, excellent at hunting. She had a ginger-and-white pelt, which rippled as she walked to the Highoak.

"Berryfrost, you are ready to take an apprentice. You received excellent training from Saplingnose. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw."

Patchpaw reached out and Berryfrost touched his head with her muzzle.

"Briarkit. You are six moons as well, and it's time for you to begin training. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Larksong."

Larksong rose to her paws, amber eyes flashing. Her dark brown fur was smooth as she padded toward Briarpaw.

"Larksong, you're ready to take on an apprentice. You recieved excellent training from Beewhisker, and you will be the mentor of Briarpaw." Honeykit was called, and her green eyes gleamed with excitement as she nearly dashed toward Highoak.

Moonshadow stroked her belly and tuned out for a second, then Palestar said...

"...be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Featherpool."

Moonshadow leaped to her feet with a gasp. Her sister was a mentor! Her white-pelted, blue-eyed sister, always so shy and timid and kind, was feisty Honeykit's mentor!

"Featherpool, you're ready to take an apprentice. You recieved excellent training from Ravenwing, and you'll be the mentor of Honeypaw."

Nighthawk

The apprentice ceremony was going on, but Nighthawk wasn't ready.

No, she'd never be ready.

Darktail lay thin and limp before her, coughing. Much closer to death than she'd revealed. Blazecry was asleep.

"Nighthawk," Darktail croaked.

"Darktail," Nighthawk whispered.

"Be brave after I'm gone," rasped her mentor.

"No, Darktail! Don't talk like that." Nighthawk stared into Darktail's blue eyes. "You're not walking out on me now, you old cat! Stay with me!"

"Everyone dies. You have to fight the Dark Forest!" A huge bout of coughing made him double over as he choked out, "Not with claws, but with healing."

"Darktail!" pleaded Nighthawk. "No!" The old cat shook his head. "I've served the Clan for as long as I could. I watched Redstar fall, then Palestar lead two lives and choose Pebblesplash as deputy. I've lived long enough."

"Don't go!" cried Nighthawk. "Please, Darktail."

"I must," he rasped. "I can see them... Mother, Father, my sister." He coughed and his eyes clouded.

"No! No!" Nighthawk cried. She gripped his paw. "No, Darktail! You can't leave now!"

Darktail licked her forehead. "Be brave, Nighthawk. I'll always be with you."

Then his wise blue eyes glassed over. His head lolled and fell limp. Nighthawk froze in shock and horror. No...

She gently closed his eyes then closed her own, her luminous green eyes. A keening sound escaped her mouth.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Nighthawk lay next to her dead mentor and wept.

As the cats outside cheered for the apprentices, Nighthawk let her grief flood out as she curled on herself and wailed.

Skysong

Moonshadow pressed next to Skysong as their sister Featherpool touched Honeypaw's head. Pride flooded through Skysong and she purred, Moonshadow echoing her.

She had noticed Nighthawk wasn't there, but you know- medicine cat duties.

"Patchpaw! Briarpaw! Honeypaw!" she yowled.

The Clan cheered and chanted around her, and for a moment Skysong thought she was safe, that the Dark Forest wouldn't reach her yet.

Then a horrible keening cry sounded from the medicine den, accompanied by the sound of crying and sobbing.

Frostflower leaped to her feet. Honeypaw gasped. Emeraldkit whimpered. Palestar narrowed his eyes as Skysong, Moonshadow, Frostflower and Featherpool ran to the den. Skysong's heart nearly stopped. Darktail? How could he be dead, just like that? How?

"Nighthawk!" Moonshadow buried her muzzle in her friend's black fur as the medicine cat apprentice- no, medicine cat now- trembled and wept.

"He's dead," she whispered. "He died, and I- I let him die, and he's gone and he's never coming back." Frostflower licked Nighthawk.

"So many deaths," whispered Skysong.

"So many cats gone..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"He's dead," she whispered. "He died, and I- I let him die, and he's gone and he's never coming back." Frostflower licked Nighthawk. "So many deaths," whispered Skysong. "So many cats gone..."_

Featherpool

Featherpool's heart nearly shattered as Nighthawk crouched, weeping, next to the body of her mentor, laid in the moonlight.

Moonshadow pressed in close to her as Honeypaw looked up, eyes huge. "Featherpool? I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, you'll be fine," said Featherpool gently. "You'll be just fine."

Frostflower was crouched next to Nighthawk, with Dusksky guarding her kits. Skysong nuzzled Nighthawk gently as the young cat sobbed. The elders soon took away Darktail's body. But Nighthawk looked up, green eyes deadly. Featherpool's heart lurched as she realized that Nighthawk's heart had been melted with pain, forged into something else, and cooled into something hard as diamond and unforgiving as steel.

Someone would die for this, Featherpool realized. Someone would take the brunt of Nighthawk's pain.

Nighthawk had been especially close to her mentor- shockingly close, but they hadn't been related, and no cat spoke about it. But the bond was so deep, now Nighthawk wanted revenge. For Darktail's death.

Frostflower

"Hello Dovewing... or is it Frostflower," someone said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Frostflower demanded trying to sound brave.

"I am Tigerstar and you are in the Dark Forest."

"But you were killed...TWICE!"

"Ah well you are going to get killed once and now," he sneered.

"No I'm not- not if you cant catch me!" She started to run but another cat blocked her path.

"It's no use trying, "Tigerstar said coldly. "There are too many of us."

"Why do you want me dead?" Frostflower cried.

"Oh, I haven't told you about our weapon but I may as well. Every cat we kill joins us whether they want it or not!"

"What about the Three?" Frostflower hissed and hoped this would work... She tried to call out to Nighthawk. She was assured when she heard Nighthawk's soft voice in her head as the white warrior dodged a lunge from Tigerstar. "What?"

"I'm in the Dark Forest so can you please get Moonshadow to help thanks gotta go I'm being attacked by Tigerstar hurry!"

"Ok, calm, Frosty." In a few moments they were beside her. Moonshadow whispered, "Make this quick I think my kits are coming!"

"All of you?"' Tigerstar asked. "We may need to bring him, Silverhawk."

"Are you sure?" another cat asked.

"Yes," Tigerstar growled and the other cat hurried off.

"You three are in trouble," he hissed.

Just then a cat walked in. He was small with dark fur and a white front paw. And he had a collar with teeth on it!

"Scourge?" The Three asked in unison.

Moonshadow

"Frostflower, what are we doing here? Where are we? What's going on?" Moonshadow asked Frostflower, with a glint of pain in her voice.

"We're in the Dark Forest, Tigerstar is trying to kill us. Now can you do your giganto-claw thing now before this creepy cat kills us!" she answered, flicking her tail to Scourge. "And why do you sound so panicky anyway?" the white warrior added.

"What?! Tigerstar is trying to kill us?! My kits are coming right now! Nighthawk how and why did you bring me here?"

"Well I gave you poppy seeds to make you sleep. Remember this is just a dream but if we die in it... we'll wake up dead," the medicine cat answered uneasily. "I don't know!" Her eyes were fragile, like glass, and Moonshadow felt guilty that she was even here.

"How am I going to fight if my kits are actually coming right at this moment!"

Nighthawk

"That's me. Scrouge. Didn't expect too see me here, eh?" The Three didn't say anything. Of all the cats they could fight in the Dark Forest! Scrouge! The one who had killed Tigerstar and cost Firestar one of his lives! The one whose 'clan' had threatened the whole forest!

"Why are you here?" demanded Frostflower.

"Oh. I made up with Tigerstar, and we both believe that we can make the Clans better, stronger, less flawed. We can do it together. Besides, strength in numbers, yes?"

Nighthawk glared at Scrouge. "That will never work. You can never work together. We will stop you!" Nighthawk knew that she had to get back to the Clan and warn that Scrouge and his cutthroat cats were back. "Frostflower," she hissed. ''Send your thoughts to Palestar!" Frostflower's eyes fluttered closed. Then moments later, "I got it to him. They'll soon be training for BloodClan." Hawkfrost appeared. "No doubt you are wondering why you are here."

"Yes!" snapped Moonshadow.

"Oh. We want to give you a tour."

"A... Tour."

"Yes, and then one-on-one battles to the death. I'd like you to see our conditioning."

"Conditioning! That's what you call it? How about no," said Nighthawk.

"Follow us."

They suddenly were drifting through the trees, with no sensation of their legs moving but drifting all the same. Then their worst nightmare appeared. Cats. Warriors. Here. Then Moonshadow gasped and nearly fainted. And Frostflower nearly followed. Their mates. And their kits. Leaping through the shadows.

"As you see, there is nothing we can take away from you! Dusksky, how is it going?"

"It's awesome! My kits have learned to overwhelm. They can even kill now! We are going to crush the Dark Forest! Thanks, StarClan."

"Yeah!" squeaked Snowkit. "Like this!"

She charged Hawkfrost. The kit leaped, turned into a blur, and soon Hawkfrost was on the ground. "No.." whispered Frostflower. "No!"

"They can't see you," sneered Scrouge. "They are caught in the web of illusions now! There is nothing they cannot believe! They will believe squirrels are mice. They will believe you are the enemy!"

"You're insane!" hissed Nighthawk.

The cats ended up back in the clearing.

Moonshadow

More pain shot through as her kits kept pushing. "Oh... I didn't know they were coming right know! You can just defend and-" Frostflower was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Quit chattering! I'm going to kill you and that's the way it's gonna be weather you like it or not!" It was Scourge. He leaped at Nighthawk and scraped at her shoulder. "Who will be the first to die? How about... the one who's new born kits will wake to see their mother dead!" he growled. More pain came, but Moonshadow didn't care. Her only pain was that she would never see her precious kits. She was going to die and she knew it.

The black cat with the toothed collar ran forward at her knocking Frostflower aside. He raised his paw. Suddenly, she blinked her eyes open in the nursery. Nighthawk sent her back! She felt soft pelts brush her side instead of claws. The queen turned around to see four kits. One black one, two white she-kits, and a small gray tom. The birth had finished and she had four healthy kits.

She lapped their fur to keep them warm and settled down with them. She suddenly remembered the Dark Forest, her friends going to die protecting her. She spun to the nest beside her where Frostflower lay. She was twitching in fear. Moonshadow had to do something. No matter what happened she wouldn't let them die. She closed her eyes. "Nighthawk!" she thought hoping she would hear her still alive. Relief flooded over her as she heard, "Moonshadow! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just have to bring me back there NOW!" She yowled her heart beating fast.

Nighthawk

Moonshadow vanished.

Scourge lunged. Nighthawk dodged, and as Scourge leaped and charged her, she had a flash of inituition. She could see his attacks before he struck.

"Nighthawk!" Moonshadow's voice echoed in her head.

"Moonshadow! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just have to bring me back now!"

"You can't! The birth's not finished!"

"I have to!"

Moonshadow would have to wait.

Nighthawk deftly evaded the attacks, then tried a offense attack. She feinted to the right, then darted left. But Scourge was expecting it.

"_Nighthawk!"_

"I can't Moonshadow! The birth's not done, you- AGH!"

Scourge leaped, pinned her down, and before she could even raise her paws in defense, Scourge's fangs tore apart her throat. She howled in pain. Black spots closed in. She yanked back Moonshadow.

The last things she was aware of was Moonshadow screaming in fury, Frostflower wailing in terror, and Scourge leaning down to whisper, "You put up a good fight... but not good enough. Nothing will be enough." Her eyes began to fog over, and a red haze of pain seeped over her. Then blackness engulfed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The last things she was aware of was Moonshadow screaming in fury, Frostflower wailing in terror, and Scourge leaning down to whisper, "You put up a good fight... but not good enough. Nothing will be enough." Her eyes began to fog over, and a red haze of pain seeped over her. Then blackness engulfed her._

Moonshadow

"_Nighthawk!"_ Moonshadow yowled.

"I can't Moonshadow! The birth's not done, you-"

Her friend was interrupted by wailing in pain.

"Nighthawk! Nighthawk! Oh... no." Suddenly she was back in the dark forest. just in time to see Scourge say, "You next medicine cat!" He leaped at her and tore at her throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moonshadow screeched in fury as Nighthawk closed her eyes and lay still.

"Looks like the queen is back. Some fighter!" Scourge mocked.

"YOU! HORRIBLE MOUND OF FOXDUNG!" Moonshadow snarled and leaped on Scourge. She unsheathed her claws and they grew as big as a branch. She felt her fur bushing up, bristling into sharp spikes. She grew larger and snarled. Scourge backed away.

"Oh yeah!" Moonshadow slashed at his throat and belly. He lay with his eyes open on the ground. Dead for the second time now. All the fury disappearing from her, being replaced by grief, she walked over to Nighthawk and pressed her muzzle in her fur.

Nighthawk

Nighthawk saw stars. Literally. StarClan was gathered in front of her! A flame colored cat stepped forward.

"Firestar!" Nighthawk gasped.

"Welcome. You are brave and worthy of your power. You will go back, but one thing... Follow in Ivypool's steps!"

"What?" yelled Nighthawk.

"Follow," said Firestar.

For the second time, the world went black.

Frostflower

Frostflower awoke in the nursery, her kits suckling on her peacefully. In the next nest was Moonshadow and her kits, a look of relief on her face.

Sunlight was seeping through the bramble screens, but Nighthawk was not there.

"Moonshadow! Where's Nighthawk?!" The relief on her friend's face faded into anxiety as Frostflower said, "What if the Clan thinks she really is dead! They must have found her body!" They left their kits and ran out of the nursery.

Nighthawk lay in the middle of the clearing. It seemed as if the whole of the clan came for her vigil. Everyone stared in horror as the eyes of the cat they thought dead flickered open and she raised her head.

"H-how is this happening? Nighthawk is dead!" said Berryfrost in horror.

"No, I am not." answered Nighthawk.

"But how?!"

"She wasn't breathing earlier!" The shocked yowls came from the crowd.

Moonshadow spoke up. "She's not dead because she's one of the chosen three! And one of her powers is to bring cats back from the dead so, she used the power on herself."

After a while, when everyone had calmed down, Nighthawk talked to the two.

"Firestar visited me and told me to follow in Ivypool's steps."

"In her- wait, what? Well, she was a spy for the- Oh. I think we have to spy on the Dark... Well, you know." Moonshadow shifted her paws.

Frostflower looked horrified.

"I think we can do it," said Moonshadow firmly. "We'll go tonight."

Nighthawk

Nighthawk slid through the Forest. She spotted Scrouge and Silverhawk standing together, walking somewhere. "You know, Silverhawk, maybe we should promote Dusksky and Stormclaw to warrior status sowe can train someone else and they can train their kits."

Nighthawk flicked her ears at Moonshadow, who was hiding in the shadow a a tree. She sprang out with a snarl, and her paw clocked Silverhawk's head soundly, knocking him unconscious. Frostflower shot out from under a black bush, grabbed Scrouge's scruff, and flung him into the air. Nighthawk darted out and gave a firm swat to Scrouge's spine, sending him flying through the air and crashing into an oak tree.

"Quick!" hissed Nighthawk. They slathered themselves with Dark Forest moss and ran for the training area where the warriors were.

Frostflower's plan was simple. They would pretend to be trainers that were subbing for Scrouge and Silverhawk, then be cruel, unforgiving and hard to the warriors so they would be discouraged, then pretend to go to a 'meeting' where they would talk about the invasion. They ran to the warriors.

"Scrouge and Silverhawk are busy," growled Moonshadow, "So we're substituting. Now, we aren't softies like those stupid ones." Stormclaw looked surprised.

"Now! Battle training!" Frostflower stepped forward. "Watch this carefully," she snarled. "Or else."

She sprang at Moonshadow, tearing at her throat. As Moonshadow buckled, Nighthawk leaped, did a quick spin, and came down fangs-first on Frostflower. She grabbed her and flung her at Dusksky. "Kill her!"

Dusksky looked up, shocked. "What? No!"

"You'll never learn to be strong if you don't kill!" snapped Moonshadow. She bucked with wild, savage force, reared up, and fell onto her back.

She flipped and slammed into Nighthawk, baring her fangs. "No," shouted Stormclaw. "What-"

Frostflower flew at him, grabbed his throat, and came down, baring her teeth and flexing her claws.

"How can you do this?" cried Dusksky, lunging at her. Frostflower's head shot up, and Nighthawk could see the pain and terror in her eyes as she faced her mate. Nighthawk and Moonshadow had decided to knock him aside so Frostflower could be spared of having to fight her mate.

Nighthawk snatched at his paws, knocking him off balance. Moonshadow leaped on his back and grabbed his spine. "Don't make me break it," she warned. She smashed him down with vicious force.

Then the kits ran at her. "Why?" yelped Moonkit. "Don't be so mean!"

Nighthawk turned on them, glaring down with ferocious eyes. "Why, I seem to have a like for kits today," she hissed, swatting aside Snowkit and snatching up Sunkit, then flinging her away. She rounded on Moonkit and grabbed her, raising her high in the air. Moonshadow let Dusksky go, kicking him away. Frostflower stood up, but kept a paw on Stormclaw's throat. Nighthawk focused on Stormclaw's mind.

_Why? Why is StarClan like this?_

Likewise was Dusksky's mind, and the kits'.

Nighthawk threw Moonkit into the ground. Frostflower delivered a smack to Stormclaw's face and walked away. "We have things to discuss, you moldwarpy curs."

Stormclaw called, "We're leaving here!

Nighthawk smiled. Now for their infiltration part. She groaned. "I HATE THESE STUPID THREE POWERS! I WISH SOMEONE WOULD HELP ME USE THEM! STARCLAN IS SO STUPID. THEY CAN'T EVEN HELP ME!"

Then out from the shadows stepped Mapleshade. "Really? How interesting. Are you the cats who killed Scourge?"

The Three exchanged glances.

_Uh-oh..._

They snapped awake just as Mapleshade lunged at them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Then out from the shadows stepped Mapleshade. "Really? How interesting. Are you the cats who killed Scourge?" The Three exchanged glances. Uh-oh... They snapped awake just as Mapleshade lunged at them._

Chapter 10

Nighthawk

Leaf-bare and newleaf had passed without much excitement. Flightkit and Ravenkit had been born to Petaltail and Silvernose. Frostflower's kits were now apprentices, their mentors being Silvernose, Dawnpool, Shadewillow and Shimmerpelt. Patchpaw, Briarpaw and Honeypaw were very close to being warriors. Cloudpaw and Owlpaw were now Cloudleap and Owlfang.

When she was eating, she had another vision.

Nighthawk shook her head and saw the first Three, Hollyleaf and Ivypool in front of her. "Well done carrying on our legacy," said Jayfeather. "I'd hate to see you ruin our reputation."

Hollyleaf flicked her tail at her brother. "Don't listen to him- he's as cranky as when he was alive. You have to believe you're strong enough, Nighthawk."

Ivypool said, "The Dark Forest would have believed you the first time, but this time they are more cautious. They will not trust anyone who comes willingly. They will kill who shows the slightest sign of suspicion. And they know you are the Chosen. The power you unleash will be greater than before."

Dovewing nodded. "Beware," she mewed gently. "Watch for your enemy."

"Yes," Lionblaze growled. "Destroy them!"

Frostflower blinked at Nighthawk. The medicine cat apprentice leaped to her feet. She knew that the StarClan cats had meant something.

_Watch for your enemy..._ Dovewing's words echoed in her mind.

"Frostflower, extend your senses! Guard the camp! Quick! Moonshadow, get ready." Nighthawk reached into Frostflower's mind. She saw leaves and bushes as Frostflower scanned the undergrowth. Then both of them gasped at the same time- shadows of Dark cats slithered through the trees.

"Dark Forest invasion!"

Skysong

Dark shadows slithered into the camp, covering everything in blackness. The sun that had been shining earlier vanished. Kits were wailing, the remaining apprentices were whimpering. Skysong snarled and crouched.

One of the shadows padded forward. "Tigerstar," Moonshadow spat as the Three moved forward, Skysong and Featherpool flanking them defensively.

"You are the three who hold the power of the stars in your paws," Tigerstar began. "And now there are few warriors here. Ready to give the power of the stars to us as well as your lives?" he sneered. Frostflower stepped forward beside Moonshadow as Featherpool lashed her tail.

"You already failed once, what makes you think you can win this time?" she spoke out.

He growled back, "Because you don't have that fox-hearted Firestar this time."

"They have us this time." Nighthawk narrowed her eyes with hatred.

Moonshadow exchanged glances with her two best friends while Skysong and Featherpool hissed.

The group nodded in agreement and Skysong shouted, "BrambleClan, ATTACK!"

Moonshadow

Moonshadow thrust herself toward Tigerstar, unsheathing her claws. She felt her clanmates and the whole of StarClanleaping with her. Tigerstar was knocked backward, as she landed heavily on him. Skysong and Featherpool yowled battle cries and attacked, while Frostflower slammed into one. Owlpaw snarled and lunged, with Patchpaw and Berryfrost beside him. Featherpool slashed at one of the dark cats, while Berryfrost reared up and smashed into another. Skysong and Morningbreeze reared back-to-back, while Frostflower and a Dark Forest cat writhed beside them.

Moonshadow hissed down at Tigerstar.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," she growled. Her claws grew long and her fur spiked. She sliced at his belly, and suddenly he vanished into a cloud of darkness. The broad shouldered warrior reappeared in a snap...right in front of Nighthawk!

_Nighthawk! _Moonshadow raced toward Nighthawk but just as she reached the clearing more shadows appeared in front of her and she backed away.

"Nighthawk! Watch out!" she yowled as Tigerstar aimed an unexpected blow to her shoulder. Patchpaw ran toward the shadowy cats in attempt to get in and defend Nighthawk. Then Moonshadow suddenly remembered... _the shadows!_

"Don't touch the shadows! Remember what happened to me last ti-"

Too late. Patchpaw had already ran through the shadows and droped to the ground. Starry pelts appeared and began to heal him.  
>Moonshadow sighed in relief.<p>

Frostflower

Frostflower slashed wildly at her opponent, battering his face with her paws as a storm of pelts churned around her.

She kicked out with her hind legs and threw the dark cat off, then gave a relieved grunt as she saw Patchpaw getting healed and all her friends safe.

But Tigerstar leaped at Nighthawk. With the shadows guarding no one could get in to help her!

"Nighthawk!" Frostflower wailed. He pinned her to the ground and opened his jaws to bite, but first he just growled, "This is the end medicine cat. Oh, and your clanmates won't care. You've always just been a useless medicine cat. No one ever cared about you. There'll be no point in surviving."

Moonshadow and Frostflower yowled to Nighthawk to encourage her. "Don't listen to him! Your not useless!"

Suddenly Frostflower's vision went black and then came voices. Dovewing and Lionblaze! "Remember this young ones. There is one thing that the three have that the darkness does not!"

In a flash Frostflower was back in the battle field, and she could tell Moonshadow had had the same vision.

_What do we have that Tigerstar doesn't? _she thought, but Nighthawk wailing in terror snapped her out of her thoughts. She watched as her friend struggled and wriggled back and fourth to get free.

"Struggling is pointless! You have no strength!" Tigerstar growled.

Moonshadow and Frostflower's voices rang around the clearing. "Nighthawk no one thinks you're useless!"

"We love you Nighthawk!"

_Love! That's it! _

"Nighthawk we love you!" Frostflower continued. "We love you so much! You're our best friend! Remember always that we love you! And our love will give you strength!"

Suddenly, something flashed in Nighthawk's eyes. "I love you too guys!" she yowled. Her gaze moved to Tigerstar. "And that's _your _weakness. You can't love! Love can save lives Tigerstar! And since you don't have any, then your life won't be spared!"

Nighthawk snarled, "Tigerstar, you can't love, you have no one that cares about you." She leaped up. She tore at him, hissing angrily.  
>Tigerstar backed off. "This is not the final battle." Then the cats fled.<p>

Moonshadow

Moonshadow checked herself for wounds even though she knew she wouldn't have any. Palestar's voice rang around the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

The Clan gathered as Frostflower nuzzled Nighthawk.

"The Dark Forest has attacked our camp. We must be prepared for their next move. But, the other clans have to know first. We will announce it at tonight's gathering of all five clans."

Murmurs of surprise echoed around the clearing. Everyone had forgotten about the full moon tonight because of the vicious battle.


End file.
